


When Time Stands Still

by KaijuGeiszler (kingpegg)



Category: In Time (2011)
Genre: AU Back Story, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Nameless Oc - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingpegg/pseuds/KaijuGeiszler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray Leon runs into a mysterious girl from his past. She doesn't recognize him, but somehow he seems to know her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Time Stands Still

He had always been watching her. He saw her every time he passed that place. More like, he passed that place to watch her every time...

"Hey...hello? Are you okay? Hello?..." Christ I killed her...

The eyes of the girl lying on the road were slowly opening. The timekeeper breathed a sigh of relief. He had been too busy looking for her as he drove- but ran right into her instead. Just a flash of red. That hair...and that dress. She had been running you see. She had about four minutes left...three...then two...

She bolted upright and threw her arm up- five days. "What?-"

"I umm...should have been paying more attention...it's the least I could do" said the timekeeper.

She looked at him incredulously. "You're crazy. Seriously though, you shouldn't have- "she paused and began to get up. "Wait I know you….you're that timeke- OW! For God's sake!" The timekeeper grabbed her before she could fall over.

"Here…let me." He put his arms around her, letter her lean on him. She was taller than he thought she would be and her face wasn't as perfect as it had been from afar, but he found himself intrigued nonetheless. Hopefully his heart wasn't pounding as hard as he thought it was. "Please," she said. "I don't need your help. You've done all you can and we really shouldn't be here like this at all. I mean I don't really- "

"You don't really trust me" he interjected. She shrugged and looked up at his face. His dark brown hair was slicked back, and his eyes looked so…weary. Like he'd lived through enough pain. So was the life of a timekeeper. "My name is Raymond Leon. That's all I can really tell you though." She looked around at the alley they were in. if anyone saw them, lord knows what they would think.

"Fine. Let's just get out of here." He helped her to his car and asked where she was going. "West. There's nothing left here for me anymore." His eyes flicked over at her. He wasn't planning on coming back anymore either. She sat in the passenger seat and looked up at him with her glistening eyes. A huge smile spread across her face. All he could do was stare back. He should just leave her there and go. But he couldn't. Not to her. "Why are you helping me?" she asked.

"You don't remember me do you."

"We've met before haven't we…." she said.

He gave her a smile. "Something like that." Raymond turned the key in the ignition. "Fuck" he said as he got out of the car, and went to the other side. "What are you doing?" "The engine's shot. We have to get out of the street, the sun's going down." He pulled her out of the car and down the street. "There's a pipeway about a mile down. We can hide there for the night."

The long tunnels that were the pipelines had been dry for years. They crawled through to the end that was covered in shadows and stopped. "It's not safe out there during the night" said Raymond. "Especially for a timekeeper who's all alone" she added. He sighed and said nothing. "Mr. Leon, how do you expect to get the girl without even trying?"

Raymond's eyes widened and he turned to her. "What do you mean?"

"You look lonely, and I can see that….You're thinking about her."

Raymond shook his head. "Doesn't matter. I'm a timekeeper. I can't drag anyone down with me. I made that choice a long time ago.

"Then what's the point of living forever?"

Suddenly shouts were heard at the end of the tunnel. Male voices. Yelling. Gunshots. Leon looked over at her. He could see fear in her eyes.

"Leon brought her head close to his chest. He took his long black coat and covered them both so they wouldn't be seen. She looked up into his eyes and he couldn't bare it. His mind flashed back to years ago. Before his clock started. Her bright smile and kindness was more than anyone had offered him. She was younger then, but it didn't matter.

After all this time, she was finally right in front of him. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. He didn't care anymore. About whether he was coming or going….he finally had her. At least for the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to keep the story open-ended to the imagination of the reader. I also wanted the Oc to be yours and not mine.


End file.
